Pussy Cats
by Shinigami1951
Summary: The g boys are cats! Strange? very! can't really say much part from it's au and yaoi and the boys are cats!
1. new arrives

I have read two fics now that have the g boys either as cats or get turned into cats so I have decided to take the keyboard up once again and write my own little GW boy yaoi cat fic! This is au and 1x2 3x4 (like most of my fics are) but as the boys are cats there will be no lemons. This is a pg-13 because there will be swearing and fighting.

Pairings: 1x2 3x4 6xN 13x5

Summary: Five, 4-6 years old girls live in a big house own by a man called Mr Darlian. His five girls all want a cat but when he takes them to the pet shop they can't choose one to share, so they end up with five kittens. Please remember that there are already three fully-grown male cats in the house so that makes nine cats under one roof!

Comments: Anything welcome, this is only a bit of fun so if you want to flame!

Chapter One 

Hilde looked out of her room and up and down the corridor. She had to make sure no one sow her. But then again this was a five year old and she wasn't very good at sneaking out.

"Hilde?"

The small girl looked round at the man that towered above her.

"Why are you out of bed?" Rashid asked.

Young Hilde lowered her head and stared at the floor. Hilde never spoke. She had been with the family for three years and never uttered a single word.

"Back to bed Miss Hilde." Rashid opened the door and pushed Hilde gently in. She turned and began to protest but her words were cut off by the look Rashid gave her. The door shut and Hilde hurried into bed and pulled the covers around hoping they wouldn't come.

Rashid nodded at the door before turning and heading down towards Relena's room, sure enough when just as he got there the door opened and the blond girl stuck her head out. Rashid was shocked to see Relena with red eyes and tears down her cheeks.

"Miss Relena what's wrong?" Rashid knelt down in front of the girl and ran a hand through the loose strands of hair.

"Nightmares." She whispered.

Rashid nodded and headed off to get the master of the house.

Mr Darlian (who I'm gonna call Dad as it's far easier) looked at his five children. Well they went all his, only Relena. Her mother had died in childbirth and Dad had taken it upon himself to care for the next four children that lost their mother and father before the age of one. The youngest was Hilde and the oldest was Relena. The two seemed to hang together. Then there was Catherine, Dorothy and Sally the three five year olds.

"Girls we're off shopping!"

"What we buy?" Sally asked.

"We're going to get a pet."

"But we have same." Catherine pointed out.

"We're going to get another one."

Dad let the five girls race ahead off him. "Can we get a kitten?" Dorothy asked. Dorothy and Relena being the two oldest could talk properly and Dorothy made sure any strangers that they met knew she could talk properly.

"If everyone wishes for one."

It turned out picking a new kitten to keep Relena company at night was not an easier task. There were five litters in all. And neither of the girls agreed on which kitten to pick.

"I want that one." Relena pointed at a completely black kitten that was curled up in the corner of the cage watching the other kittens play silently.

Hilde pointed at a tortoiseshell kitten that was playing with his brothers and sisters in another cage. His fur was a mixture of golds, browns and black.

Catherine was looking at a ginger cat that was sitting up in his cage joining in every now and then to stop a fight that was getting to rough. "That's one sweet as well."

"Daddy can we have this one?" Dorothy was looking in yet another cage filled with blond kittens. The one she had picked out was playing among the others but could tell he was different by the white chin he had.

"That's one is different colours." Sally was looking at a black and white kitten that was fast asleep against his mother's side.

"Oh dear."

That was that. Unable to choose one of the five kittens that his girls had picked, Dad decided they was enough room in the house for all five of them and brought each one his girls choose. He got three cat baskets for the cats to sleep in, he brought extra cat food because he guessed the cat food already at home due to his other four cats wouldn't be enough, and cat got five cat dishes as well and three carry baskets to take them home together.

All in all he left the pet shop with five very happy girls, a bunch of stuff that cost him about £100 and five new members of the family, which he was glad to hear were all male!

So what do you think? Please any kind of comment I don't care what it is! Just review! The next parts will be longer it just I had to get them to the house quickly so things could start to get interesting! Bye


	2. naming

For those wondering I am a HUGE Cat Lover! I have five of my own and I love every single one of them to bits!

Notes: The cats in this talk to each other but not the humans! If one does try to talk to the human all the human hears is meowing. Get me? Good. Plus I've tried to keep the eye colour of the cats the same as the pilot's eyes colours (Wufei and Noin are the only ones with different eye colours). In this the cats can understand human talk! Cats DON NOT have violet eyes I know but in this FICTIONAL story they do. On with the fic! 

Chapter two

Rashid stared at the new pets of the family in disbelief. When Dad had said he was going to get a pet to keep the girls company he didn't think there were going to be five small kittens to looked after. The last time Dad had been to the Pet Shop he had brought home four kittens. Talking of which, in stalked the leading cat of the household.

Trieze was a chocolate brown mean machine. His tail swished as he walked towards the three wooden carry baskets and his ears twitched at the meowing that was coming from them. His blue eyes narrowed at them and walked forward steady.

Trieze suddenly felt a pair of hands pick him up gently and carry him over to the baskets. Dad sat down on the floor by the girls and held Trieze filmily in place so he wouldn't go after the new kittens. "Let them out."

Relena opened up the first basket and picked up her black kitten.

"Say hello Trieze." She held the poor kitten to Trieze, who sniffed at the kitten held out to him. "This is Heero." Relena said with a smile on her face. The Prussian eyed kitten stared at Trieze trying to work out if he was an enemy or friend. After being held near him for so long he guessed he wasn't either so he shrugged and let Relena hold him in her lap while the other kittens were brought out.

Hilde reached in and pulled her tortoiseshell kitten out. He blinked with large violet eyes round the room and wiggled to get free of Hilde's gasp. She dropped him.

"Ouch!" The kitten let loose a cry of pain as he hit the floor.

Trieze looked at the kitten now sitting on the floor. Heero raised his head and watched as the kitten stood up and started to explore.

"Come back here." Relena cried to the mischievous kitten and Rashid bent and picked him up.

"Cause us alot of trouble he will. What you wanna call him Little Hilde?" Hilde shrugged and Dad looked up from his place on the floor. "How bout Duo? Twice as much trouble as one kitten." Hilde nodded. "Duo."

The newly named Duo was placed in Hilde's lap and she carefully run a hand around Duo's soft fur coat. Duo happy, curled up, his head resting on his front paws.

Catherine and Dorothy were already undoing their basket and freeing their kittens. The ginger kitten looked at Trieze briefly before almost bowing his head. "I'm gonna call him Trowa." She said proudly holding him gently in her two hands.

Dorothy's kitten, the blond with white chin was already asleep in her lap. "He's so sweet. He will be Quatre." She said smugly.

Then finally Sally brought her kitten from her basket and placed him on the floor. He immediately went up to Trieze and hissed. Trieze hissed back and the kitten back down a bit and Sally grabbed him, hugging him tightly to her chest.

"Oh no. Trieze don't, he's only a ickle (1) kitten. Be nice, poor ickle Wu."

"Wu?" Dad asked.

"Short for Wufei. I was thinking long and hard... bout it... and thought of Wufei."

Dad laid Trieze down on the floor and let go on Trieze's silky fur. 

"I like it. Now Trieze what do you think?"

The female tabby was laying lazy in the sun when Trieze arrived back in the garden.

"Trieze?" She asked, raising her head.

"What do I think?" He hissed at her while he paced in front of her. "I think fucking hell! Five new terrors running round the house. They didn't even ask my permission."

Noin sat up and began to lick her paw. "Terrors?"

"Kittens."

"Oh how adorable. I must welcome them." Noin jumped down from the wooden garden bench to the ground beside Trieze. "For the girls?"

"Hn."

"At least they'll stay of my back then." With a flick of her long tail Noin disappeared towards the house while Trieze set off in a hunt for a mouse to kill.

Une watched sleepily from the warmth of her basket by the heater at the new kittens. They had been set up a home in the kitchen for the night and the girls were just saying good night.

It seemed that Duo didn't want Hilde to go. 

Duo clawed his way on to Hilde's t-shirt and hung on. He meow at her not to go but she paid his words no notice and she laid him back in his basket next to the black kitten Heero who he had to share it with. Hilde escaped quickly and blew a kiss at her kitten. 

Relena gave Heero a quick kiss in the forehead before following Hilde out of the kitchen.

"Night Quatre." Dorothy called softly as she disappeared up to bed. Catherine and Sally soon followed.

"Good night." Odin said quietly. He turned out the lights and left the kittens alone in the dark.

Duo let out a pitiful cry for Hilde as soon as the light from beneath the door went out.

"Quiet." Heero said, one of his eyes opened to look at the tortoiseshell kitten.

"Don't you miss her?" Duo asked, his violet eyes followed Heero's tail as it flicked across the bedded basket,

"No and don't even think about it." Heero warned.

"Think about what?" Duo asked innocently.

Heero's tail curled round his black sleek body.

"Chasing my tail."

Across the room Quatre and Trowa were getting to know each other a little better.

"Well this is better than being locked in a cage!" Quatre pointed out.

"I have to agree." Another voice added and Wufei jumped lightly from his basket. "I hated it in there."

"Same here." Wufei's yellow eyes turned to the violet ones that belonged to Duo who had followed Wufei on to the kitchen floor. "There wasn't enough space in them."

Wufei nodded his agreement.

"So lets explore!"

That's means trouble!

1) - Ickle! I just love that word. Poor Ickle Wu! Lol

Please tell me what you think! PLEASE!!!!!!


End file.
